Lelouch in Deadman Wonderland
by code bearer
Summary: everything was going fine for the Zero requiem until wretched egg showed up. Armed with a new power how will Lelouch deal with being stuck in an amusement park for a prison when everything is far from amusing. pairing: Lelouch X Kallen OC Lelouch


**CH 1: Deadman Wonderland gets a different play mate**

**C.B. hello and welcome to the very first crossover of Deadman Wonderland and Code Geass. Alright as the title states Ganta will not be going to Deadman wonderland but Lelouch and another special guest or two will be going with him I'm not gonna say who you just have to find out (TROLL FACE).****as well as that I have a few other surprises for you the readers and the creator of this series (oh speaking of that I would like to say my story will be based around the anime not the manga I sorta know what happens but I didn't read it). Anyways to make up for not being in the story much I have a special guest for you all.**

**Ganta. (getting pushed in) aaahhh why do I have to be here I wanna spend time with my friends.**

**C.B. didn't they die?**

**Ganta. No.**

**C.B. Really? (shows episode 1)**

**Ganta. (runs out of room to throw up)**

**C.B. Hey watch the carpet that's imported velvet you know! Anyways on with the story.**

**( specific action/ sound affects) **

**'thoughts'**

**"speech"**

**I do not own any rights to code geass or Deadman wonder land so don't sue me please.**

**Lelouch POV**

There he was, Suzaku wearing my Zero costume charging down the street dogging bullets that weren't even aimed at him. "Hold you fire I'll deal with him, in the name of the emperor," ah Jeremiah my second most trusted knight was setting him self perfectly for my execution, every thing was going perfectly until the wind started picking up. it didn't make sense the weather forecast said that it wouldn't this bad on the royal T.V.

(audience gasping) Hearing them I turned and saw them all looking up above me. looking up I saw a man dressed completely in red except for a metal visor covering most of his face except for his mouth which I could seeing him smirking. " who are you and what are you doing here," standing up to get the floating man's attention. when he turned to me his smirk was gone it almost felt like he was disappointed. Raising his hand I saw bluish clear octagonal panels starting to snake around himself as well as a red liquid that looked like blood.

reaching the point to where his hands were pointing at me it looked as though he was pushing something. as soon as that happened the panels and crimson liquid started whipping towards me at unnatural speeds creating pressure behind the wind so strong that it looked like it was blown out of a cannon. The only way I survived was because Suzaku was still trying to make it towards me when I wasn't paying attention, and pushed us both out of the way.

once the wind hit it's mark the entire top part of my float was turned into rubble creating a large cloud that covered a large area. as soon as all this happened the entire audience was panicking and running away screaming. I may not have seen them but I could hear them all. I knew that every one had seen Suzaku save me so I knew the entire plan was ruined so did Suzaku. "Lelouch what do we do," as usual Suzaku turned to me for the answer when something went wrong, I already figured three possible scenarios one we run away and don't look back but I wasn't ever going to leave my sister behind like this, the second option was to fight and die trying to stop the man, no monster from destroying everything and every one and possibly die doing so, and the final option was the same as the second but with us some how winning and surviving in the process.

After figuring out what to do I could hear the gun fire and screams of men and women all around most likely from my troops and Cornelia's. "Suzaku go to Jeremiah's Vincent and try and distract him while you're doing that I get Nunnally out of hear once that's done I'll come back as soon as I can," nodding his head in acknowledgement he took off the Zero helmet and cape then ran in the direction of the empty Vincent.

the dust had cleared and I could see Nunnally passed out from the shock of seeing everything. I took the keys out of my pocket and unlocked her shackles, once done I picked her up bridal style and ran to the nearest building. on the ground while I was running I could see a few dead bodies in a pool of there own blood as well as one destroyed Vincent luckily the pilot had escaped since the ejection block was gone. once inside I realized that I ran into the very building that was housing the base for Cornelia's rebellion knowing that I ran to the nearest room which had a red cross symbol on it for the medic room. once inside I laid Nunnally on the nearest gurney, checking her for injuries. Once I saw that she was fine I left while pulling out my pistol which I made sure was loaded and that I had extra clip with me. I knew that if I wanted to convince everybody I had to come prepared as if I actually wanted to protect myself.

Once I was back out side I ran towards the sound of gunfire, the only reason I hadn't passed out now from everything I was doing was because during the last two years I had been training my body to keep myself preoccupied and not think about everything I had done and right now I was great full for it I mean I'm no Suzaku but if I really tried I could come in a close second . once I was on the scene of the action I could see many of my own troops, Cornelia's, and even the prisoners I had on the transports with my parade. still floating up above every one was the red man using his panels to block the bullets and the liquid to create the wind attack on the men and women. Suzaku wasn't any where to be seen most likely waiting for a chance to attack. seeing that I pulled up the pistol aimed then unloaded my clip as fast as I could to maybe draw his attention and unfortunately it worked.

Turning towards me and the last few conscious or alive men and women. once he completely turned he lifted his arms again for what could have been his final attack. seeing this I turned and ran to the side right as he launched his attack. when I turned back around all the men and women where on the ground either dead or unconscious. turning back to the red man his side was towards me and he was looking down at a kid who some how stayed during the fight he looked to be about Nunnally's age. not wanting him to die I got up and started sprinting. when I was only a few yards away I could make out details on the kid he had black hair with a clump of white in the front and center of it all, looking back towards the red man I saw him lift up his hand again but instead of attacking he was gathering the liquid in his palm and was hardening into almost like a stone. Not knowing what would happen I double timed it as well as loaded a fresh clip in my gun. when I was less than a yard away the boy noticed me and seemed to be even more scared where as the red man still hadn't noticed me, launching the stone at the boy I jumped in front of the projectile but not before getting one last shot off taking a small chunk out of the stone and hitting the cause of the trouble in his shoulder.

Once that all happened I found myself on my back with the stone imbedded in my chest. As soon as I realized that I felt a weird flowing into me, and it was growing and growing with no stopping until my power of the king the one power that started my whole rebellion and probably the source of all the problems in my life ever since I got it, fought back like it was trying to stop what ever this power was from invading the rest of my body, and that's what was happening locked in a complete stale neither one giving up there hold on me. Until I felt it some different from both but even stronger than either one of them that when I realized it the powers were combining into something new, something never seen before.

right before passing out from the strain on my body I saw the last Vincent from the parade piloted by Suzaku fighting of the red man until I couldn't stay awake any longer and finally gave way to unconsciousness.

**Ganta POV**

'I don't understand why would the Demon king save me' after seeing every thing that happened I thought this was just a bad dream but instead of the demon king trying to kill me like he usually does in my dreams he saved me and took that weird stone to the chest for me. turning back to the red man I saw the bullet sized hole in his shoulder from where he was shot but instead of crying out in pain he just kept smirking and lifted up his hand again to most likely create another one of those but instead of missing he would clearly get his target. Right before any thing could happen though another knightmare frame landed right in front of me and the Demon king. once the shock of it all passed I could see the knightmare frame fight of the man who was some how holding his own even with having been kicked into a building. after a few minutes of fighting I guess the red man realized he wasn't going to win any time soon so he flew away.

once he was gone the machine opened up and a brown haired man with green eyes ran up to us to see if we were okay. Once he was closer I realized he was wearing the suit that Zero had on at the beginning of this whole nightmare of an event and then it all clicked about who this guy was and why he had on the suit. "you're Suzaku Kururugi but why are you dressed up as zero and I thought you died." he turned to me but before anything could be said black trucks pulled up with more of the resistance members climbing out of the vehicles among them was an older woman clearly older than me or the Demon king with darkish pink hair. The way she was commanding everyone clearly meant she was in charge turning towards me she ordered the men to restrain the Demon king's Knight of zero. once this was done the woman walked up to me and asked what had happened I knew refusing in any sort of way would be the worst thing I could do so I gave her the full story of the parade interruption all the way to Lelouch VI Britannia saving my life. Once I was done with my story the woman cuffed the unconscious Demon king and put him in the back of one the trucks with his Knight of zero. I knew I wouldn't get my answer to why he saved me so I left it at that and was escorted home.

**C.B. well howdy partners what did you think of my story.**

**Ganta. (walking back in and wiping his mouth his shirt sleeve) man that really sucked**

**C.B. well what do you expect, your friends were murdered right in front of your eyes in high definition. any ways people thanks for reading if you like this first one of a kind story then review and follow. also as you know Lelouch has a new power that is a combination of Geass and Branch of sin, right now my only name for it is Branch of Geass if have another name that could work for it please tell me in any way or form and I might consider using it. ciao people see you next time.**


End file.
